Modbus is a field bus standard first proposed by an American company MODICON. The existing Modbus repeater manually sets baud rate and encoding mode of Modbus communications using a rotary encoder, which cannot meet the remote control requirements of customers, cannot achieve the function of remote automatic detection, and the manual operation is inconvenient.
In view of the above problems existing in the prior art, the present invention is proposed.